Agression
by Poesie-de-Rere
Summary: Chase ne va pas bien. En effet, Vogler le pousse à bout pour qu'il avoue ce qu'il sait sur House. Chase pensait avoir le contrôle de la situation, mais tout dérape et Vogler commet l'irréparable. Fic House&Chase, mention de viol mais aucun détail dessus.
1. Chapitre 1

_**Chapitre 1**_

_POV Chase:_

_Je suis adossé à une des vitres qui remplacent les murs de la salle où l'équipe se réunie à chaque nouveau cas ou à chaque nouveau symptome d'un patient. J'ai mal aux jambes à force de rester debout mais je ne peux pas m'asseoir, j'ai bien trop mal...Mes collègues continuent déchanger leurs diagnostiques et ne semblent pas remarquer que je ne suis pas dans mon état normal. Peu importe, au moins je ne suis pas harcelé de questions auquelles de toute façon je ne répondrai pas. Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit et je n'ai rien mangé. Des images me reviennent en tête. J'ai la tête baissée, j'ai envie de vomir et de pleurer. Je sens les battements de mon coeur s'accélérer. Je ne comprend même pas comment ça à pu arriver et ..._

H : Dr Chase, vous êtes avec nous ?

Ch : Hein ? Euh oui oui.

H : Dans ce cas, pouvez-vous répéter ce que je viens de dire ?

Ch : Euh non.

H : Pourquoi ?

Ch : Je pensais à quelque chose au même moment.

H : Oh ! Et puis-je savoir ce qui est plus intéressant que le cas de notre patient ?

Ch : ...

H : Votre aventure d'hier soir peut-être ?

Chase le regardait avec de la stupeur et de la tristesse :_ Merde, il est au courant... Mais comment..._

H : Alors elle s'appelle comment ?

Ch : _Ouf il n'est pas au courant _; Elle s'appelle...euh... Marie !

H : Vous mentez.

_J'ai une boule dans la gorge, je sens que je vais bientôt craquer. Mais il ne faut pas, il faut que je tienne le coup, il faut..._

Ca : Chase ça va ? Tu es pâle tout d'un coup.

Ch : C'est rien ne t'inquiètes pas... Continuez votre discution.

Ca : Ok. Je pencherai plus pour un ...

H : Stop... Chase c'est quoi le problème ?

Ch : Mais j'ai rien !

H : Tu es pâle, tu as des cernes, tu es plongé dans tes pensées... Des suggetions sur la possible maladie qu'aurait le Dr Chase ?

F : Il se peut que ...

Ch : MAIS TA GUEULE ! TU NE SAIS PAS CE QUI S'EST PASSE DONC TA GUEULE ! ET VOUS (en parlant de House), ARRETEZ DE VOUS MÊLER DE CE QUI NE VOUS REGARDE PAS ! VOUS NE SAVEZ RIEN DE MOI ALORS ARRETEZ DE ME JUGER ! ET PUIS MERDE !

Les larmes coulaient sur le visage de Chase et il sortit en courant de la salle et entra dans les toilettes.

F : Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

H : ça, c'est louche...

Ca : Je vais le chercher !

H : Non Cameron, vous ne pouvez pas il est entré dans les toilettes des hommes... Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites Forman (il a une seringue dans la main)?

F : Je vais lui donner un sédatif pour le calmer un peu.

H : Bon, puisque je suis entouré d'incapables je vais y aller moi-même !

F et Ca : Mais ...

H : Il y a pas de mais qui tienne !

Chase se passa de l'eau sur le visage et se regarda dans la glace. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas bonne mine... Et ces images qui passaient en boucle dans sa tête...Excédé et surtout épuisé, il frappa avec son poing la glace qui se brisa. Sa main était en sang et sa tête commençait à tourner. Il s'assit sur le côté, contre le mur, en essayant de calmer ses larmes qui redoublaient d'intensité. House entra à ce moment là et vu les dégats. Chase paniqua de plus belle :

Ch : SORTEZ D'ICI !

H : Non.

Ch (House commençant à s'approcher) : NE VOUS APPROCHEZ PAS !

H : Si.

Ch (dans un murmure à peine audible): Non, laissez moi...

House s'était accroupi près de Chase. Il prit délicatement sa main en sang et la regarda. Les coupures n'étaient pas trop profondes. Pendant ce temps, le personnel de l'hôpital continuait de s'agglutiner devant la porte des toilettes. Wilson qui passait au même moment s'arrêta et se renseigna sur le pourquoi de ce rassemblement. On lui dit que Chase devait avoir un problème, que House était rentré, qu'il y avait eu des cris et des bruits de verres, mais personne n'osait rentrer à cause de House. Et devant tous ses regards interloqués, Wilson entra dans les toilettes et referma la porte derrière lui. Il commença à s'approcher mais House sentit Chase se crisper et dit :

H : Ne t'approche pas pour le moment. Va plutôt me chercher ma malette de soins.

W : Ok.

Wilson partit et revint quelques minutes après.

H : Merci et dit à l'attroupement de retourner gentiment travailler ou sinon ça va chauffer.

W : Ok. Allez, tout le monde retourne travailler et personne ne rentre ! C'est bon, ils sont partis.

H : Bien. Chase es-ce que tu veux bien que le Dr Wilson reste et m'aide à t'examiner ?

Ch : Apart ma main, je n'ai rien donc aucun de vous deux ne m'examinera !

W : Pourquoi ?

Ch : Parce que !

H : Chase, ne fait pas ton bébé.

Chase, énervé, se releva et voulu sortir mais Wilson se mit devant la porte. Mais, avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte, Chase fut prit d'un vertige et s'effondra dans les bras de Wilson.

W : Chase ! Tu m'entends ? Chase ?

H : Allonge le, vite.

W : Son pou est faible.

H : Aide moi à lui enlever sa blouse et sa chemise.

Les deux médecins furent stupéfait. Le corps de Chase était couvert d'hématomes plus impressionnant les uns que les autres.

W : Oh mon dieu...

H : Je comprends pour quoi tu étais perdu dans tes pensées ce matin.

W : Comment s'est arrivé ?

H : Je ne sais pas. A moins que...

_POV Chase :_

_Je me lève. J'en ai assez de ses remarques débiles. Wilson se place devant la porte. Il pense sincèrement pouvoir m'empêcher de sortir d'ici ? Pfff c'est pathétique. J'avance vers la porte et ma tête tourne de plus en plus. Ma vision se brouille et je me sens tomber. J'entends Wilson m'appeler mais je suis trop faible pour réagir. Je me sens partir en arrière, on m'allonge surment. Je commence à revenir à moi lorsque je sens qu'on enlève ma blouse et ma chemise. J'ai trop peur que ce soit __**lui**__ qui me les enlève alors je me fais violence pour ouvrir mes yeux._

Ch : H...House ?

H : Oui ne t'inquiètes pas tout va bien.

W : Comment s'est arrivé ? Chase, tu aurais dû nous en parler.

Ch : Je me suis fais tabasser dans la rue et j'avais peur que vous me jugié.

W : Mais non. Il faut porter plainte.

Ch : Nan c'est pas la peine.

W : Il ne faut pas que tu es peur des représailles.

H : Il n'a pas peur des représailles, il a peur d'aller en prison pour faux témoignage.

Ch : Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

H : J'ai une idée sur ce qui a pu se passer. Je n'en suis pas sûr mais je suis persuadé que tu ne t'ais pas fait tabasser. J'ai raison ?

Ch : ...Oui.

H : Bien. D'après l'apparence des hématomes, c'est arrivé hier soir... Tu as mangé ce matin ?

Ch : Non.

W : Pas étonnant que tu ais eu un vertige.

H : Wilson, passes moi mon stéthoscope.

Ch : Je... je me sens...pas bien...

W : Tu as mal quelque part ?

Ch : Partout...

? : Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Vogler et Cuddy venaient d'entrer dans les toilettes. Les battements du coeur de Chase venait de s'accélérer. Il fesait son possible pour que House ne les remarquent pas en bougeant pour que le stéthoscope ne se trouve pas au bon endroit. Mais malheureusement pour lui, House lui lança un regard sérieux et il comprit que ça ne servait à rien.

W : Euh, ce bordel comme vous dites Cuddy, c'est que il y a eu un petit problème...

Cu : Oh mon dieu Chase ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

H : C'est rien, il s'est fait tabasser dans la rue.

Cu : Et vous dites que c'est rien ? Je vais appeler la police.

V : Pfff c'est vraiment n'importe quoi !

H : Un problème M. Vogler ?

V : Pas mal franchement, je vous tire mon chapeau House ! L'hopital va encore perdre de l'argent grâce à vous !

H : Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

V : Mais voyons c'est du chiqué ! Vous perdez du temps à rien faire au lieu de vous occuper de vrais patients !

W : Mais n'importe quoi ! Il a fait un malaise dans mes bras alors sincèrement je ne crois pas que ce soit du chiqué comme vous dites !

V : Vous voulez une preuve ?

H (Vogler se rapprochant) : Je vous interdit de vous approcher de lui.

V : Oh vraiment ? Et bien soit !

Vogler fit mine de partir mais avant que quelqu'un puisse réagir, il se retourna et attrapa Chase par les bras, qui laissa échapper un cri de désespoir. Il le fit s'asseoir. La seule chose à ne surtout pas faire. Chase hurla de douleur. Ses "entrailles" le déchiraient de l'intérieur.

Ch : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

H : Mais vous êtes fous, il ne fallait pas l'asseoir !

V : Pourquoi ?

H : Mais putain, il s'est pas fait que tabasser, IL S'EST FAIT VIOLER !

Cu : Quoi ? Mais comment ça violé ?

House s'approcha de Chase. Celui-ci s'aggripa de toutes ses forces à House. La panique le gagnait, il lui semblait que son coeur allait lâcher tellement il battait vite.

Ch : PUTAIN, J'AI MAL !

H : Je sais. Chuuut, respire, ça va aller...

W : C'est quoi ça... ?

Une flaque de sang était en train de se former sous Chase. Wilson souleva légèrement les fesses de Chase qui échappa un cri de peur.

W : Merde, il fait une hémoragie rectale !

H : Il faut l'emmener au bloc ! Cuddy, au lieu de regarder bétement la scène, allez chercher un brancare !

Cu : Je me dépêche et je préviens un bloc. Quant à vous Vogler, on reparlera de ça plus tard.

Ch (en sanglotant) : House, je vais mourir...

H : Nan, tu ne vas pas mourir. Je suis avec toi et je t'interdis de me laisser tomber, d'accord ?

Ch : D'accord...

Cuddy arriva avec un brancare et trois infirmiers. Chase n'ayant toujours pas lâcher House, Wilson aida celui-ci à se redresser [avec une jambe handicapée c'est pas facile de se relever, surtout quand on a un Chase blessé dans les bras :)] et il pu déposer Chase sur le brancare. Il fut de suite emmené au bloc.


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

Chase était à présent au bloc depuis une heure. House, lui, était dans son bureau en train de faire rebondir sa balle tout en réféléchissant. Des questions lui trottaient dans la tête. Qui l'avait violé ? Où, quand, comment, pourquoi faire un truc aussi déguelasse ? Pourquoi son rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré quand Vogler et Cuddy étaient rentrés dans les toilettes ? Pourquoi avait-il bougé pour que House ne puisse pas s'en appercevoir ? Pourquoi Vogler n'y croyait pas et n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses ? Il se leva et décida d'aller dire deux mots à Vogler. Arrivé à son bureau, il ne prit même pas la peine de frapper et ouvrit violament la porte.

H : COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PU CROIRE QUE C'ETAIT DU CHIQUE ?

V : ET VOUS COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS RENTRER DANS MON BUREAU SANS FRAPPER ?

H : Vous croyez que j'allais frapper après ce que vous avez fait à Chase ?

V : Vous ne croyez quand même pas que c'est moi qui l'ai violé ?

H : Je ne parlais pas de ça, je faisais allusion au fait de l'avoir mis en position assise !

V : Vous aviez dit qu'il s'était fait tabassé, alors je ne vois pas où est le problème.

H : Mais vous êtes complètement débile ou quoi ? Vous pensiez que j'allais tout balancer comme ça ? C'est mal me connaître. Alors, pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas cru ?

V : ...

H : Vous n'avez rien à dire ?

V : Je voulais prouver que vous aviez tord et ainsi avoir un argument pour convaincre Cuddy de vous virer !

H : N'importe quoi... Franchement attaquez-vous directement à moi et non à mes médecins. Après ce sera qui hein ? Cameron ?

V : Elle vous apprécie trop pour que je puisse en tirer quelque chose.

H : Oh ! Et bien Foreman dans ce cas !

V : J'ai déjà essayer mais il n'a rien voulu me dire.

H : Votre sourire narquois me fait douter. Chase n'aurait rien dit non plus puisqu'il n'y a rien à dire.

V : N'en soyez pas si sûr...

H : L'auriez-vous violé pour qu'il parle par pur hasard ?

V : Pardon ? Vous plaisantez ?

H : Non.

V : Ecoutez, ma patience a des limites alors vous sortez ou je vous ...

H : Vous me violez aussi ? Faites attention, je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser faire !

V : SORTEZ IMMEDIATEMENT !

H : Ok ok, je sors mais vous n'avez pas nier le fait que...

V : JE NE L'AI PAS VIOLE !

Housa claqua la porte. Maintenant il avait des doutes sue la sincérité de Vogler. Et si Chase n'avait rien voulu dire et que pour le punir Vogler l'avait violé... Il décida d'y réfléchir plus tard et d'aller voir si Chase était sorti du bloc. En chemin, il croisa le chirurgien qui avait opérer Chase.

H : Ah, Docteur Barreau, comment va Chase ?

Dr B. : Il va plutôt bien, on a pu stopper l'hémoragie assez facilement. J'ai entendu dire qu'il s'était fait violer ?

H : Il semblerait en effet.

Dr B. : Je peux vous dire que en tout cas, il y a bien eu pénétration et pas qu'avec un sexe d'homme.

H : Que voulez-vous dire ?

Dr B. : Une simple pénétration n'aurait pas causé d'hémoragie. Il y avait des marques de coupures, alors je pense qu'un objet coupant comme un couteau est passé par là...

H : Sérieusement ? Il a du terriblement souffrir !

Dr B. : Je ne vous le fait pas dire. Il va surment avoir besoin d'un soutien psycologique.

H : Je me doute. Je peux aller le voir ?

Dr B. : Oui, bien sûr. Il est en chambre 313 mais je ne sais pas si il s'est encore réveillé.

H : Bien merci beaucoup.

Dr B. : Je vous en pris.

House se dirigea vers la chambre que le docteur Barreau lui avait indiqué. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, il frappa deux petits coups mais n'obtins pas de réponse. Il se risqua à entr'ouvrir la porte. Il apperçut Chase qui était en train de dormir. Il décida entrer et il s'approcha de son lit. Pauvre Chase. Pour House, c'était l'un des médecins qu'il appréciait le moins dans son équipe. Si il était là, c'était bien grâce à son père. Mais là, House avait vraiment de la peine pour lui. C'est vraiment déguelasse. Il s'assit sur le lit de Chase, étendit ses jambes et le pris dans ses bras. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien, il en avait juste besoin.

Après 25 minutes de sommeil, Chase se réveilla enfin. Il émmergea tput doucement du sommeil. Il sentit des bras autour de lui, leva la tête et croisa le regard de House.

H : Bien dormi la belle au bois dormant ?

Ch : Où suis-je ?

H : Dans une chambre de l'hôpital.

Ch : Je me suis fait opérer ?

H : Oui.

Ch : ...

H : Ecoute, il va surment falloir que tu ailles voir un psy.

Ch : Pourquoi ?

H : Tu t'es fait violé.

Ch : Sans blague... Je n'en veux pas de votre psy à la con.

H : Chase écoute il va bien falloir que tu te confies.

Ch : Je ne veux pas de psy.

H : Ok, c'est bon j'ai compris... Chase, qui t'as violé ?

Ch : Pourquoi vous voulez savoir ?

H : Cette personne doit aller en prison. Surtout qu'apparement, il n'y a pas eu qu'un sexe d'homme qui t'as pénétré.

Ch : Ca ne vous regarde pas ! Et puis d'abord, comment vous le savez ?

H : Si tu as eu une hémoragie, c'est à cause d'un objet coupant qui...

Ch : Ca va, c'est bon, passez moi les détails. Je sais ce que ça fait de se prendre un couteau dans le cul !

H : Chase, calme toi.

Ch : Tout ça c'est de votre faute de toute façon !

H : Pourquoi ?

Ch : SI VOUS N'AVIEZ PAS CHERCHER LA MERDE AVEC VOGLER, IL NE M'AURAIT PAS... Oh merde...

H : C'est lui qui t'as fais ça ?

Ch : MAIS TAISEZ-VOUS !

H : Chase, calme toi.

Chase pleurait de nouveau à chaude larmes et sa respir ation était saccadé.

H : Chuuut Chase, doucement.

Ch : House,... J'arrive pas... à... respirer ! ... House !

H : Tu fais de l'hyperventilation. Respire calmement, tout va bien. Détends-toi.

Ch : NON !

Le mot "détends-toi" avait rappelé des mauvais souvenirs Chase. House s'en rendit compte mais il était trop tard. Chase paniquait beaucoup trop. House se leva et alla chercher un stéthoscope et une seringue, puis revint près de Chase.

H : Essaye de te calmer, je vais te donner 1mg d'épinéphrine pour t'aider à respirer.

House remonta la manche de Chase et lui injecta la dose. Petit à petit, sa respiration redevint normale. House pris son stéthoscope et écouta le fonctionnement des poumons et les battements du coeur de Chase.

Ch : Mon coeur bat vite...

H : C'est normal, c'est à cause de l'adrénaline.

Ch : Pardon House.

H : C'est pas grave.

Ch : Je ne sais pas ce qui m'as pris, je...

H : Le fait que je te dise "détends-toi" à dû te rappeler ta "nuit" avec Vogler.

Ch : J'ai rien dit, j'ai rien dit... C'est pour ça qu'il m'a...

H : Je sais, j'avais compris.

Ch : ... Je suppose que j'ai ma journée ?

H : Euh oui mais tu dois rester là encore pendant quelques heures.

Ch : De toute façon je n'ai pas super envie de rentrer chez moi puisque ça s'est fait là-bas.

H : Oh... Bah tu peux venir chez moi si tu veux.

Ch : Euh ok... Bah merci.

H : Bon je te laisse te reposer et je viens te checher à 20h et on va chez moi.

Ch : Ok à tout à l'heure.


	3. Pause

Bonjour bonjour !  
>Piouf enfin les vacances ! Je suis vraiment désolé mais j'ai eu beaucoup de travail alors pas le temps pour les fics. Je mets celle-ci en pause pour deux raisons. Premièrement, parce que je n'ai plus d'inspiration et deuxièmement parce que je pense modifier cette fic ; elle était basé sur une relation amoureuse entre Chase et House mais je pense qu'elle va passé en relation pèrefils, ce sera mieux je pense...  
>Je suis en train d'écrire un wincest au cas où ça intéresse des lecteurslectrices  
>Bye et joyeux noël en avance :-)<br>_Poésie-de-Rere._


End file.
